The present invention disclosed herein relates to an optical device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating/detecting a terahertz wave using graphene.
A frequency region of about 0.1 THz to about 10 THz (where 1 THz=1012 Hz) is defined as a terahertz wave in electromagnetic wave spectrum band. Particularly, a frequency region of about 0.1 THz to about 3 THz is a region in which rotational resonant frequencies of various molecules exist. Since the terahertz is used for a non-destructive method, a non-opening method, and a non-contact method, it will provide a future promising technology having a new conception which does not exist so far in medicines, medical sciences, agriculture foods, environment measurements, bio, communication, nondestructive inspection, advanced material evaluation, and the like. Recently, terahertz-related technologies are being actively developed.
The terahertz technologies are recognized as core technologies for realizing the human-centered ubiquitous society because a band electromagnetic wave has low energy of about several meV which has a little influence on human bodies. Therefore, it may be expected that the terahertz technologies significantly increase in demand. Although numerous related-studies are introduced, terahertz technologies which satisfy real-time, portable, low cost, and broadband properties at the same time are not developed yet. Since terahertz technologies are continuously improved to announce noticeable results with respect to terahertz spectrum and video image application, it may be expected that envisioned suggestions for systems are proposed soon. Unlike a terahertz image system in which it is necessary to utilize a high-output wave source and a high sensitivity array type detector, a terahertz wave source having a broadband is essential in the terahertz spectrum. Since broadband characteristics of several terahertz-classes are relatively easily realized under the optical base, the terahertz technologies are developed so for as optical technology bases.